I Really Can't Stay
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Christmas Revolutionshipping. Tea is over at the Game Shop visiting Yami on Christmas Eve. Her mind is telling her to go, her heart is telling her to stay...as is he...what will she do? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE WRITTEN BY FRANK LOESSER SUNG BY JOHNNY MERCER AND MARGARET WHITNING**

**Finally got an internet connection again LOL. Here's my Christmas Revolutionshipping :)! In this, all the Yamis and Hikaris have their own bodies (after the ceremonial duel).**

**X**

Tea Gardner's heart glowed with giddy excitement as she began pulling on layers of clothing. Of course…this happy anticipation was not without anxiety. She was going to visit him…Yami…alone on Christmas Eve. Solomon, Yugi, and the Mutou parents were gone, visiting relatives in another part of Japan. Yami, though he was viewed every bit a member of the family as the rest of them, chose to stay at the Kame Game Shop, saying that he would be out of place…and that it would be quite difficult to explain two Yugis. Their other friends were gone too, leaving the poor Pharaoh without anyone to spend the holidays with…except a certain brunette dancer.

Finally finishing dressing herself, Tea took a deep breath and stood before the dark wood door to her house. Though she was feeling overly self-conscious about her appearance…the girl looked quite stunning. She wore a white hooded jacket over a deep red, V-neck shirt that conformed to her curvaceous figure. The sleeves where edged with red lace, accenting the crimson lace she had tied around her neck as a choker. She wore a tight-fitting black skirt that came up mid-thigh and tight black leggings underneath as well as white boots. Her chocolate hair, which had grown to touch her shoulders over the years, nicely framed her porcelain face and her blue eyes sparkled. Still…she couldn't stop being nervous about the fact she was going, alone, to spend some time on Christmas Eve…with her biggest and deepest crush.

Opening the door, Tea stepped out…and immediately hugged herself against the frigid air. Snow coated everything in Domino City, and the cold wind did very little to help. Weather forecasts had shown there was going to be more snow that evening…it was getting bad out there….but that wasn't going to stop her.

X

Tea arrived at the Game Shop ten minutes later, shivering violently and teeth chattering together. The shop looked so welcoming with its warmly lit windows and shelter from the cold. She knocked on the window-covered door, barely able to do so with her ice-like knuckles. Absently, she noted that the sign on the door read "Closed"…so there would be no one to bother them…

Before she had time to blushingly ponder that, the door opened…and the girl's heart leapt. Yami stood there, the usual small smile on his face, looking…every bit as handsome as he always did. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt that stuck to his slim but muscled form and dark jeans with the usual multitude of studded belts. His hair was, as usual, slicked back into red and black spikes with golden locks framing both sides of his pale face. His eyes were striking, rimmed with black lashes and the most beautiful blood color she'd ever seen. They were almost...superhuman, striking admiration as well as fear into all who beheld them.

"Tea…" he greeted, his charismatically deep voice sending shudders through her. "Thank you for coming to see me. I do appreciate it."

The girl smiled brightly. "No problem." She then stepped into the doorway, breathing an audible sigh of relief as the warm air rushed to envelope her in its comforting arms.

He led her through the actual shop with its familiar glass counters and shimmering foil card packets and up the stairs to the living section of the building. Walking into the living room, Yami offered a tentative smile and waved his arm out, saying, "This is my first Christmas…how did I do?"

Tea couldn't help but gape in wonder. For a seventeen-year-old former Pharaoh of Egypt…he'd done a darn good job! There was a Christmas tree in the corner, covered with multi-colored lights and all kinds of unique ornaments, as well as bow decorated garland hanging from the curtain rods on the wall near the tree. The windows beneath the garland portrayed the heavily falling snow outside, making the roaring fire seem even more welcoming. Candy canes rested on a coffee table in front of the sofa and there was even holiday music playing, loud enough to hear but soft enough so that conversation could still be heard.

Tea breathed in the delicious scent of pine and beamed. "It looks beautiful…"

Yami grinned, looking almost as relieved as he did happy.

"Oh, good…" he said sheepishly. "Yugi gave me a crash course in Christmas 101…but other than that, I had no Ra forsaken idea what I was supposed to do…"

The girl laughed out loud. She couldn't help it. It was so rare for Yami to make jokes…that whenever he did, they were especially funny.

The Pharaoh smiled at her again, those ruby eyes twinkling. "So…Yugi left me some ingredients to make "hot chocolate"…but I've neither had nor made it before."

"Oh! All right," the brunette felt more than a little relieved. She hadn't really known what they were going to do when she got there. For the longest time, there had been this uncomfortable barrier of awkwardness between them…and for once, Yami's ancient past would serve both of them well. "I'll teach you."

Tea started to remove her jacket…and was stunned when the Pharaoh came up behind her…and began sliding it off himself.

"Allow me…" he murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear. He had grown to be just a little taller than she was…and the height suited him.

Blushing furiously, the girl nodded and gave a nervous giggle as he slipped the jacket off and tossed it onto the couch. He then took her hand…and started.

"Your hands are like ice…"

"Oh…" Tea's blushed deepened in shade. "Yeah…it's cold out there."

To her complete shock…Yami took both her hands in his…raised them up to his soft lips…and blew hot air on them, rubbing his over them to warm them up. The girl gave a slight shiver as he did so…and his answer was a roguish smirk.

"Feel better now?" he asked, cocking his head to one side with a cute, false coyness.

"Y-yeah…" the brunette replied as he led her into the kitchen. Her hands were certainly warm now…as was her burning face. She was shocked that he was being so…flirtatious…but pleasantly so. For years, he'd been kind but a bit reserved around her, knowing all too well that Yugi had a crush on her….but Yugi was dating Rebecca now…so maybe….

"Okay, so what do we do?" Yami asked, interrupting her thoughts.

The girl's heart leapt, as if afraid he could read her mind, and she cleared her throat. "W-well…all you have to do is heat up some water, dump the hot chocolate mix into the water in a mug, put the marshmallows and whatever else you want in, and you're done!"

He blinked. "It's that simple?"

"It's that simple."

"Then…let's do it!"

After pouring the hot water into their mugs, Tea dropped a handful of soft marshmallows into hers before grabbing the can of spray whipped cream. She squirted a huge glob on top of the piping hot liquid, then threw her head back and sprayed some of the whipped cream into her mouth. She gulped the white stuff down, savoring its sweet, creamy flavor before glancing at the Pharaoh.

He was staring at her, a slight grin playing on his lips as he glanced back and forth at her and the can of whipped cream. Tea grinned back…and arched a single chocolate eyebrow. If he could flirt…then so could she.

"Tilt your head back and open your mouth," she ordered, walking towards him purposefully.

Yami blinked. "What?"

"It's all right, just do it."

The King of Games looked confused…but he did as she said, leaning his spiky head backwards and easing his lips open. Biting her lip so that she wouldn't giggle, the girl crept up to him, held the can up…and sprayed a huge gob of cream into his open mouth. The Pharaoh nearly jumped out of his skin and his eyes went wide. He moved his head back down and swallowed the stuff before letting out a surprised laugh. Tea's heart nearly melted at that…she always loved his laugh…so soft and deep.

The girl leapt forward again, giggling madly as she sprayed a whipped cream moustache onto his face. Yami couldn't get out of the way quick enough and had no choice but to submit, his entire body shaking with laughter as the cream dripped off of his face. They were making a mess but neither of them cared.

Licking the substance from his lips, a mischievous light lit up his eyes. Yami seized another can from the counter and grabbed Tea around her waist, pulling her close to him. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. The girl kept her mouth clamped shut, trying hard not to laugh out laugh as he strove to squirt the stuff into her mouth. When this failed…the sly gamer tried a different tactic. Yami tightened his grip on Tea's waist and used his other hand to poke his fingers into her ribcage, the most ticklish area of her body. She finally opened her mouth to laugh, and he used the opportunity to spray whipped cream inside it.

"Okay, okay!" the girl giggled, nearly choking as she swallowed the stuff. "We're both going to be sick…"

The Pharaoh laughed but let her go so that they could wash the stickiness from their hands. The kitchen floor was covered in white cream…but they would deal with that later. As they started to move back to the living room, Tea glanced at the clock…and jumped in surprise when she saw she'd already been there for an hour. The storm was getting worse and she'd have to leave soon….but she didn't want to go just yet.

X

Awhile later, Yami and Tea had drained their hot chocolate and were sitting on the couch, listening to the lovely Christmas music. They'd been talking the whole time, only stopping to sip their hot drinks. Tea talked of her future while Yami spoke of his past. He told her all about the adventures he had as a prince and pharaoh of Egypt as well as the mischief he'd gotten into as a child.

"My father used to get so angry at me…" he chuckled. "I used to hide in the giant vases in the palace courtyard. He would go all over and never could find me…he would yell and yell and I thought it was the most amusing thing."

The girl giggled. "For someone so serious and stoic, you were a little rascal."

The Pharaoh grinned back and shrugged. "What can I say? I may have been royalty…but I was still an adventurous boy."

"Yeah…" Tea bit her lip, not sure how to phrase her next question…but knowing it would drive her crazy if she didn't ask him. "So…did you ever have any…you know…girlfriends back in ancient Egypt…?" She could already feel the heat rising to her face.

To her relief, Yami didn't seem at all bothered by the question.

"No…" he said. "I honestly didn't have time to even be interested in anyone. My father died when I was quite young…and I had to inherit the throne as soon as possible. Several powerful enemies intent on destroying the world attacked, so I had to deal with that…and of course, I sealed my soul away with the Millennium Items. I did not really…have much of a life."

"Is that why you decided to stay here?"

Yami's gaze met hers, those hypnotic pools of blood reflecting the light of the fire…and seeming to glow. "That was…one of the reasons…"

Tea could feel her heart beginning to pound. She wasn't sure she could do this…the feelings were so strong in the room…

She glanced at the clock….over two hours had gone by…and it was dark outside, the wind and snow coating everything in an endless void of shadows and white. The girl stood up, saying, "I'd better get goi—"

Before she could even finish the thought, the Pharaoh had gotten to his feet and grabbed her hand.

"Wait…" he said, holding up a hand to keep her silent. He listened to the music playing on his stereo a moment before saying, "This is a pleasant song…would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Tea's cheeks heated even worse. Her heart screamed "yes" but her logical mind snapped "no." If she danced with the man of her dreams…she might never go back to normal again.

"It's cold outside…" he continued gently, leading her over to an area of open space behind the couch. "There's no use in leaving now…"

The girl was still as red as her shirt…but she nodded. She wanted this so badly…and she might not get a second chance. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Tea placed both her hands on his toned shoulders…while his slid down to her waist…and they began to move back and forth, slowly. The music played,

_I really can't stay_

_But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go 'way_

_But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been_

_Been hopin' that you'd drop in_

_So very nice_

_I hold your hands. They're just like ice_

How appropriate, Tea thought and that only made her heart throb harder. She was falling, deeper and deeper for him…the passion, the adoration, the warmth…it was almost agonizing. Her logical mind kicked back in, thinking that perhaps she could say that her parents would be looking for her…though she knew they would not be. They were at a party with some of their friends and would no doubt be gone until late into the night.

The girl looked up at him. Yami's eyes glimmered down at her, ruby orbs clashing with gems of sapphire. She felt as though those fiery eyes could melt her heart…like they could turn her to liquid in his strong arms. She was at his mercy…and she knew it.

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_Put some records on while I pour_

Before she truly knew what she was doing, Tea had wound her arms around his neck…and was leaning her head against his muscled chest. One of Yami's arms went tighter around her waist while his other moved up, tangling his fingers into her soft hair. The warmth…the strength…the passion he gave off was almost intoxicating. It was as if…he'd cast a spell on her…and while her brain wished desperately for someone to break it….her heart begged otherwise.

_The neighbors might think_

_Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how _

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay_

_Baby don't hold out_

_Aw, but it's cold outside_

Finally, Tea forced herself to break the spell and pulled back slightly. She didn't look up at the Pharaoh, though, fearing she'd be pulled back in all over again.

"I have to go…" she murmured, almost inaudibly. She really didn't want to…but if this moment turned out to be…something other than what she dreamed it was…she wasn't sure her heart would recover.

To her shock, Yami's pale finger slid beneath her chin…and tilted her head toward his. Just as she'd thought…those eyes…those gorgeous pools of blood that gazed all the way down to her soul…entranced her again, drawing her into an endless abyss of passion with no escape. His hand moved to cup her cheek, drawing her closer and closer. Their lips were only inches apart…she could feel his heart breath tickle her face…could smell the sweet peppermint of the candy cane he'd sucked on earlier.

"I really must go…" she whispered, but the words barely came out. Her hands were on his chest now, but she didn't have the strength to push him away.

Yami slid his hand around to the back of her neck, angling her head so that her face was even closer to his. Their lips…were mere millimeters away, lightly brushing each other as he spoke.

"Why?" the Pharaoh asked, his voice low and husky, eyes half lidded. "It's cold outside…stay with me…where it's warm."

_I simply must go_

_But baby it's cold outside_

_The answer is no_

_But baby it's cold outside_

_Your welcome had been_

_How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm_

_Look out the window at that storm_

Finally, Tea gave in. Yami crashed his lips upon hers in a deep, passionate kiss that reflected the intimidation of his personality. His arms slid down to her hips while her hands snaked around his neck. Tea moaned as his lips moved roughly against hers, eagerly responding to it…but almost too weak to do so. She felt as though her body had lost all strength in his arms.

_My sister will be suspicious_

_Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_Waves upon a tropical storm_

_My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious_

_Oooh, your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a cigarette more_

_Never such a blizzard before_

Yami physically lifted the girl off her feet and spun her in the air once before flopping onto the couch. He held her tightly against his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder, stroking her hair absently with one hand and turning his already fiery gaze to the warming flames beneath the mantle. They were both breathing raggedly…and both filled with a passion and love for the other that was nothing less than fierce.

"I really should go…" Tea breathed…but made absolutely no move to get up.

The Pharaoh merely chuckled and tilted her chin, planting another heated kiss on her lips. "No you shouldn't…" he growled against her mouth and she knew he was right.

_I really must go_

_But baby you'll freeze out there_

_The answer is no_

_It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand_

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see?_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

Tea stared at Yami, her sapphire eyes drooping rapidly. The warmth from his body as well as his gentle rhythmic stroking of her hair was making her sleepy…and her next words came out barely audible.

"You know…" she whispered. "Everyone who saw me come in here's gonna be suspicious …my parents won't be too happy if they come back and see I'm still not home…"

The Pharaoh shook his head and smirked flirtatiously, his lips moving against her hair and making her shiver. "No they won't…"

Tea looked up at him confusedly. "How do you know?"

"Because…" Yami murmured. "No one should be wandering around the streets now…baby, it's cold outside…"

He kissed her one last time…and she fell asleep, soothed by the gentle rise and fall of his toned chest. People would probably talk…and her parents would be a bit apprehensive…but she didn't care. She had gotten the one thing she truly wanted for Christmas…and she wasn't about to throw it away. And maybe Yami was right…maybe the weather would give her a good excuse.

After all…it WAS cold outside…and it was awfully warm in here.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_If you caught pneumonia and died…_

_I really can't stay_

_Aw but it's cold outside_

**Finally got to write a fic with one of my favorite Christmas songs LOL. I hope you liked and please review :)! Please no flames. I'll try to start on my Ghost Rider based fic when I get back home, but until then, updates may be slow ^_^.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE**


End file.
